


Truth + Fear

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha truthfully does have a fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth + Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**Truth be told, Natasha had a fear of spiders.**

**It wasn't an all crippling fear, but they did creep her out.**

**And for now she was just glad that he didn't give her a judgmental look as he got rid of the arachnid.**


End file.
